Gelzo's Saga: Part 1
by Chef
Summary: Geloz is a young grunt. This is his story. The next chapter will be here soon. Please R&R. (PG for violence)
1. All in the beginning

Gelzo's Saga:Chapter 1 (Disclaimer: i do not own Halo, Bungie does, And I do not know the name of the Covenant home world, so I made one up.) AuthorÕs Note: I did the calculations with the number of Covenant forces and the drop ships it would take! Gelzo a young Grunt once live on the Beautiful home world known as Coinon. Now as was preparing for the attack of an infidel outpost, he sat their and thought of the wonderful rolling plains of his childhood. He remembered every detail every tree and blade of grass, then he thought about the cities. The most majestic thing ever seen he remembered the time he was taken by one of the prophets high up in a drop ship, they were up there for hours gazing at the lights of the city. It was an experience too impressive and wonderful to put into words. This would be his first battle, his brethren all prepared as well. He looked at his friend the intimidating Elite warrior called Taureus. "Come, we must get to the drop ships, you wouldnÕt want to get left behind would you!" Taureus called to him. Gelzo thought about that for a second before scurrying to the drop ships. As the hatch closed he wondered if he should of stayed behind. The attack force made up of 5,800 Grunts, 1,000 elites, 1,500 jackals, and 500 hunters in their 738 drop ships would have been intimidating to anyone. Gelzo could hear gunfire and explosions; as well as the cries of pain from both infidel and his brethren alike. The drop ship he had been riding in opened letting a blast of air get in through the airlock. He jumped from the drop ship and rushed towards the battle. As he looked back on the drop ship he wondered, should he of stayed behind. He whipped out his plasma pistol, stalling for a second remembering where the firing mechanism was. He found it just as a stray rocket flew over his head. Hitting the wall behind him he dove down feeling the explosion behind him push him forward. He took it as a omen to press on and go forward to meet the infidels. He ran forward where he saw an infidel armed with an assault rifle, the infidel had yet to notice him. Gelzo charged his plasma pistol sending a charge of superheated plasma at the infidel. The infidel looked and tried to dive behind cover but the blast followed him ripping his head clear from his shoulder. Gelzo looked at the brethren he was traveling with, their was a hunter, twenty grunts, eight jackals and thirteen elites. The leader of the group was the hunter obviously, he learned that the hunters name was Jourdel. ÒAhh,Ó Jourdel said as he approached Gelzo. ÒMy friend you are now a true warrior.Ó Jourdel smiled as he gave a pat on GelzoÕs back. Jourdel was close enough for Gelzo to hear the hunterÕs radio. The man on the radio stated that they would have to clear the outpost to complete their mission. ÒWell Gelzo.Ó Jourdel started. ÒWhy donÕt you go with the scout group then report back to meÓ Gelzo smiled, he was glad that the Hunter trusted him. He arrived at the area where the scout team was assembling, where he was given a short briefing on what he was to do. He was told they would be riding the newly modified ghosts; the only difference was that these held seven side seats for additional passengers. When he arrived at the ghost assigned to him he found that all others on his vehicle were elites. He didnÕt know whether to be comforted or angry. Elites were thought of a superior and would probably get all the glory, but of course they were superior and Gelzo knew they probably could protect him. He choose to be comforted, he decided it was the better choice of the two. They mounted their ghost and began their way across a desert. Gelzo reflected back to his childhood while he was on the ghost riding to the infidel outpost. The desert of the planet reminded him of the Kuati Desert back on Coinon. He remembered the time he and one of his friends had gotten caught in the swallowing sand, they screamed until a wise old hunter came and rescued them. He missed his home and his family desperately, he wished he hadnÕt joined the military, he would have been much better off. A nearby explosion threw off his train of thought, he watched in horror as the ghost nearest too him exploded in a ball of flames and shrapnel. The passengers were either killed during the explosion or being burned to death at this very moment. He watched as a giant tank rode over a giant sand dune, it looked as though the battle had only just begun. Backing up the tank was an intimidating group of around fifty infidels, four jeeps and a Longsword bomber that circled the area cutting down many of GelzoÕs brethren. Gelzo and his brethren opened fire on the charging infidel horde, overheated plasma cutting down the infidels as a knife through butter. One of the Squad Leaders screamed into his radio for desperately needed air support. Gelzo and his brethren were hanging on best they could, they had to last long enough for the air support to arrive. They were all finally relieved when a large group of banshees and drop ships appeared on the horizon. The drop ships dropped multiple banshees as well as much needed ground forces, meanwhile the banshees cut down the infidel hordes. Gelzo hopped into one of the unmanned banshees the drop ships had left their. He started off rather slowly gradually increasing speed as he introduced himself to the controls. Gelzo pushed his nose down slightly and fired his fuel rod cannon at the Scorpion Tank. The tank flipped over in a fiery explosion, Gelzo smiled at his success taking on the infidel tank. Gelzo was too busy gloating with himself to notice his altitude declining an alarming rate. By the time the siren went off it was too late, he pulled up with all his might but it was not enough. His banshee crashed throwing him straight from the cockpit. He lifted up his head to see a medical grunt rush towards him. As he was put on a stretcher and taken away he managed to see a few jackals holding off an entire infidel army. Then slowly everything went black.... 


	2. Outpost Attack!

Gelzo's saga: chapter 2 "Wake up Gelzo." Jordel said as he nudged him with his shield. Gelzo looked on his shoulder and there was a bandage. A large golden comander eliete, named Drenegen, walked in, "Gelzo, I was informed on your bravery by a fellow eliete," he explained," "Therefore I am assigning you and several others to the main attack force and your will test out some new gear for grunts." Gelzo started to prepare.He put on some new armor that had a small shield generator the armor covered him from the neck down the life support system was built into the helmet; grabbed the newest weapon, a laser with a built in plasma grenade launcher. They were going to attack that outpost that is very important to the humans. Gelzo jumped into the nearest dropship;this dropship was different, it was compltly closed off exept for the door and a large sliding door in the bottom. *** "Ahh, the last few moments of quiet before a battle, a time for stratiege and tactics. A time to check your weapons, to give that last quick shine on the armor. Well, men this is your before battle prep talk. There's no time like the present, they say on that grem ridden mud ball. We attack in 15 minutes. Say your congrats, write your will, or what ever you do before the battle. (Damn I suck at prep talks) *** 15 min. later....... GGGUUUZZZAAARRRTT! The first shot of the battle was shot. The infedels open fired from the safety of the small gun holes on the side of the base. There was about seven battlions of Covenat. PUONK......BOOOMM. Gelzo fired his plasma grenade launcher into the infedel base wall, it made a consideribley large hole in the wall. Gelzo jumped in.ZIT ZIT ZIT. Gelzo fried holes into three humans. He saw bullets streak past his head. Gelzo saw a small red button on his armor,he pressed it nothing happend. ZIT. He shot one of two humans.The human fell over in a dead slump. The other humans screamed and looked around; they could not see their attacker. The germmy humans started running sereaching vainly for the twenty year old grunt. But, in all the rush Gelzo was pushed down a flight of stairs. When the young grunt woke he turned around to see a group of Human troops behind him and he wondered, ~Why aren't they shooting at me?~, but that thought was quickly erased from his mind when the humans went running down the flight stairs where he stood. PUONK, a grenade flew under the humans feet. The humans were thrown to the walls with a large FUNP! Gelzo saw a Hunter running down the stairs."Jordelll!",Gelzo screamed. 


End file.
